Loser
*Cake *Four *Bottle *Unknown People |color = Ivory Mahogany (outlines) |deaths = 0 |kills = 0 |first = Puzzling Mysteries (asset) BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (non-canon) Getting Teardrop to Talk (as a character) |last = "Return of the Rocket Ship" |voice = Michael Huang |voting icon = }} Loser is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI. He first appeared in "Puzzling Mysteries" as an asset. Beige cubes were sometimes used to represent the losers in the first season, hence his name "Loser". He is extremely popular despite his name. In fact, his team, The Losers, was named after him. Everyone respects him, and he respects them back. He speaks in a very wheezy and slightly low-pitched voice. Appearance Loser is an ivory-colored cube with a light scarlet outline, followed by a thick pale, light grayish gamboge outline. He usually appears from the front or the side, and he is rarely seen from the back. Changes BFDI 7 * He is inanimate. * He has the word “losers” written on his body. * He has different sizes and shape. BFB * He has limbs and a face. * He is now shaped like a cube. * He is animated. * He has a darker outline. Personality Despite being named "Loser", Loser is extremely popular and strong with his friends, and his popularity appointed him the leader of his team, The Losers. He is shown to be a respectful character who everyone likes, and he has never been directly rude to any contestant. He is shown to have incredible strength in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", as he lifts a massive basket to save most of his team. He is always very helpful and helps out his allies and his team when they need it. Unfortunately, everyone has high expectations for him. However, in BFB 7, Loser did lie when he said that he used to play with poppers "all the time", even though they apparently had just been invented, according to Fanny. Because of Fanny, there seemed to be a controversy over his reputation. Despite this, Loser remained kind and respectful, and still was when he said his final words. In Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide, it was revealed that Loser has more fans on Earth than people, showing his extreme popularity. Official Character Guide biography Loser is anything but a loser. This ivory-colored cube is without a doubt, the most popular contestant, which is why his teammates named him the leader of The Losers! Loser is the most charitable and kind person ever! He often prevents fights and tells people things that make people feel good. He has saved people's lives from heavy baskets, and is so skilled at playing with toys that he can play with them before they are even invented. He also likes to watch Cake at Stake, even if his team isn't up for elimination. Did You Know?: Loser somehow has more fans on Earth than there are people. Coverage Appearances * "Getting Teardrop to Talk" * "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (does not speak) * "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset " * "Today's Very Special Episode" * "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) * "Four Goes Too Far" * "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (eliminated) * "Questions Answered" (mentioned) * "This Episode is About Basketball" (flashback) * "Enter the Exit" * "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" * "Return of the Rocket Ship" (last appearance for now) Background A flashback in "Today's Very Special Episode" shows a group of unknown objects kicking a paper mâché version of Loser. However, Loser may have been inside and had broken free from the paper mâché sometime after the flashback and before BFB. (Evident in the captions as it says "Loser whimpering)." This may mean Loser wasn't always treated like a winner. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Loser makes his first appearance when Pencil accuses Naily of killing Bubble (even though Bell was the real suspect) by telling her to stop, Everybody starts screaming "Loser!" When he appears, he then tells Pencil to apologize. Later, during team selection, Firey, Needle, Coiny, and Pin approach him and convince him to join his team. Clock, Cake, and Eggy join shortly after. When it comes time to name the teams, Firey suggests calling it "The Losers", before everybody begins chanting his name. In the challenge, his teammates throw Pin and cause the basket to fall on everybody but Loser and Eggy. Loser then lifts the basket off of them, and on to Eggy. Loser's team wins when Clock uses his clock hands to send the basket flying to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Loser is shown licking a jawbreaker, freeing Gaty. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Loser comes up with the strategy of using Daylight Savings to speed up Clock when being used as a fulcrum. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser appears near the end of the episode with Eggy, standing next to a paper-mâché sculpture of Four (with X stuck inside). Eggy acts surprised when A Better Name Than That's drawing got a higher score than their sculpture, to which Loser replies that he never liked pâper-maché. The episode cuts to a flashback where either a paper-mâché sculpture of Loser or Loser encased in paper-mâché being kicked by several unknown people whilst they laugh mockingly. This could imply that Loser was bullied at some point in the past. In "Four Goes Too Far", at Cake's request, Loser shields his team from the twinkle of contagion using one of X's baskets (with X hiding inside). During Coiny and Pin's moment on the cliff, Pin is worried that the team is so Loser-centric, and wonders how they would function if he got eliminated. Coiny remains confident that they will still be able to manage themselves because Pin is a heroic leader. With a few seconds left in the challenge, Bell breaks the basket and gives the twinkle to Clock, putting the Losers up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Loser walks up to the others playing with poppers. He says that he used to play with them all the time, but Fanny calls him out for "lying", as they were just invented an hour prior. This causes major controversy among objects whether or not to hate him because of that "lie". After coming to the elimination centre and requested by Donut to spread out for being too close to him, he is in the bottom two. Donut then reveals to Loser that he is eliminated, causing The Losers and the recommended characters to gasp in shock. For elimination, he is sealed in the Liar Ball, which is then used for the contest. Later at the end, he is sent to space by Remote's explosion, where he gives his elimination speech that was cut off before. He appears again in Questions Answered, but still in the jawbreaker. In "Enter the Exit", he is still in the jawbreaker, reading Donut's Diary. However, he is put inside Four. He later stumbles into the EXIT and is one of the many EXITors up for rejoin. After Roboty insults Four, he throws the Liar Ball at him, causing Loser's rejoin audition to be a simple "Huh? What was that?" In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Leafy and himself were in the top two for rejoining. Leafy tells him that she'll be happy with either of them joining. Loser, still in the jawbreaker and unable to hear, is continuing to read Donut's diary. He asks if something in the diary is a cryptic message, and this sentence is what Leafy thinks is his reply to her previous statement. He doesn't get enough votes to join, so Four puts a paper in the jawbreaker so Loser can see how much votes he got. Not understanding what is going on around him, he is confused seeing the number "5830", which is the number of votes he got. In "Return of the Rocket Ship”, Cake attempts to suggest that the Losers should jump down a hole dug by Iance, but Eggy points out the flaws of the choice and suggests digging their own hole is more honorable, escalating to "spiritual connections" with Loser, resulting with Eggy claiming her spiritual connection is so strong, she bleeds Loser's color when cracked, and that Loser stands for independence, perseverance, and dignity. When she says this, the camera zooms into the sky, and Loser is then shown in the Liar Ball saying "I could really go for some chicken nuggets right now...". Votes Trivia *Out of the contestants who made their competitive debut in BFB, Loser is one of the few who are voiced by Michael Huang, along with Cloudy and Robot Flower. *Loser got his appearance and name from "Puzzling Mysteries" in a visual demonstration where a contestant on the losing team would go to the winning team. *He is one of the few characters who are not named after their species, the others are David and Dora. *Loser is the only contestant who has zero deaths and kills. **Liy would be this too, but she said she's killed someone before. *Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that Loser was the cameraman in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/926754715139850240 *In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser revealed he doesn't like paper-mâché, as what is supposedly a paper-mâché version of himself was kicked by unknown people. *In "Cary Reacts to BFB 1", Cary states that Loser was his favorite character and the reason he was hyped for BFB. Michael has also stated that Loser is his favorite character. They are both sad to see him go. * Loser is the only newbie on the The Losers! who has arms. * Loser is one of the few characters who have never survived an elimination; the others are Bracelety, Liy, 8-Ball, Dora, and Stapy. * Loser is one of the few contestants that had not been sent to the EXIT upon being eliminated in BFB (he was trapped in a jawbreaker by Donut instead). *Loser is the only character in BFB who was not a character pre-IDFB. (This includes BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) **He is also one of the characters who debuted in BFB but isn't a recommended character. The others are Foldy, Liy and Stapy. *Loser is one of the 5 contestants to receive a 5 digit number of votes, the others are David, Leafy,Match and Firey Jr.. *Loser is the first person ever to receive a 5 digit number of votes. *Loser is the only one eliminated character that appears in his rejoining picture with the exact same pose he has in his team icon. *Loser currently has the highest vote percentage ever, with a 52.17%. *Loser was the first BFB character to get out on a majority amount of votes, 12,062/23,119. (52.17%) *Out of all the BFB contestants, Loser has his name said the most times with 53 in total. *Loser is the oldest BFB contestant that wasn't a contestant on BFDI since he (or an icon representing him) was in "Puzzling Mysteries". *He is one of the strongest contestants in BFDI history, as he was able to lift a massive basket in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". *According to Jacknjellify's new JNJ Logo livestream, it's revealed that Michael voices him similar to Snowball by editing the recording. **Conditionally, Michael voices both of these characters. References See also *Loser/Relationships fr:Perdant Category:Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Eliminated Contestants